1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to troubleshooting in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally provided is an image forming apparatus which comprises means for counting troubles such as paper jams occurring in respective members (parts) of the apparatus.
Such counts are employed as the criteria for recognizing the time for element replacement in the faulty parts, locating defective portions and the like.
Also provided is an image forming apparatus in which a trouble mode is set in response to occurrence of a trouble such as a paper jam, to inhibit operation of the apparatus.
Further provided is an image forming apparatus which can be driven while exposing its internal mechanism through manipulation of prescribed switches, in order to enable observation of its operating state through the exposed internal mechanism. Thus, an expert such as a service man can easily identify the cause of a trouble or the like.
As hereinabove described, the counts of the troubles occurring in the apparatus are important data which are employed as the criteria for recognizing the time for element replacement, locating defective portions and the like.
In order to identify the cause of a trouble, the service man or the like intentionally causes a trouble at need.
In general, such a trouble is counted in addition to true troubles.
However, it is unpreferable to count the trouble as the data providing the criterion for recognizing the time for element replacement or locating a defective portion since the same is intentionally caused by the service man.
On the other hand, further provided is an image forming apparatus which sets a jam mode in response to occurrence of a paper jam state and releases the jam mode in response to a jam mode release command (inputted by a dedicated jam reset switch, for example).
Such a paper jam is counted every occurrence of the jam state, as hereinabove described.
Therefore, if a jammed paper (hereinafter referred to as "jam paper") is not completely removed, the jam state is again detected for the same jam paper following the jam mode release command. That is, jam detection is repeated.
However, the count of paper jams is employed as data for recognizing a portion frequently developing jams etc. Thus, repetition of the detection for the same jam paper is unpreferable for maintenance.
On the other hand, such data of repeated jam detection can be utilized in a different point of view. For example, if such repetition is counted every occurrence, the count serves as the criterion for locating a portion where it is difficult to completely remove the jam paper or removal of the jam paper is frequently forgotten.